The Dragon of Metal
by multifanned2
Summary: Jack was dumped at the Xiaolin temple by his parents so that he can turn a new leaf in life. And he did, by joining the Xialoin dragons in training. Now that the Shen Gong Wus are activating again. Jack has to face his worst enemy. Hey guys. This story is Chack and the summary will change with the next Chapter. Please give it a try.


Hey all! This is Multifanned and this is a Xiaolin Showdown AU I got the idea from some of the fics I read, but I didn't read any that was exactly similar to this. So here I go.

Oh and It's Chack. I know in my stories Chase comes in a bit late but ... he's just fashionably late... or something. anyways hope you like. Read and review.

Summary: The Xiaolin monks had not four but five xiaolin dragons. However the new element, Metal, was a lot more different than the others were.

CXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJ

Ch 1

Everyone at the temple was asleep as the night drew on. The shadows in the temple deepened but the night was still long and deception was easy in the darkness.

The newest Xiaolin monk quietly sneaked out the gates and climbed down the many steps. He looked around every now and then, hiding in the shadows. Even though he knew his skill at sneaking was good and that no one had seen him, he still worried. His heart was pounding and his hands were clammy. He looked around once more hoping to get this over and done with.

The sound of roaring motorbike startled him out of his hiding place. He hoped no one in the temple woke to the ruckus it made. The bike neared the bottom of the temple steps and shut off. The rider wore all black. From boots to stylish black jeans to black leather jacket, fingerless gloves and a black opaque helmet; a black figure for a dark deal. Still the monk knew who it was that had come and scowled that he had to make so much noise. He came down the rest of the steps and stopped next to the biker, scowling some more.

"Now now, if you wanted to see me so badly you could just ask." The biker chuckled at Jack angry glare. "Smile. Is that anyway to meet your benefactor?" he said before taking off his helmet. His black hair waved in the wind that gently blew and his green eyes glittered with a dark delight. His tanned skin seemed darker in the shadows but his smile shone even in the night, like a warning,

"I did as you asked. I brought these." He said as he brought out the items he was hiding on him, the Third arm sash, Fist of Tebigong and the Shroud of Shadows. The monk stared at the items in his trembling hands. He shuddered, thinking of what he was doing and looked at the teen in front of him with tear filled ruby eyes.

"You've done well, my Jack." He said taking all three of the Wu from the shaking teen. "I know what you're not giving me Jackie." He said, taking delight in the way Jack flinched and looked away. "But this one time I'll let it pass. I'll see you next showdown. Oh and yeah, take this." He handed Jack a card. "It has the funds you need for your items. They are all yours. A good price ain't it, for your loyalty." He grinned again.

Jack deflated into himself, clutching the card to his chest like it was his only life line. His face had gone completely white in knowing what he had done.

"Remember. I am always here, my Jack." The biker said one more time before putting the helmet back on and hiding his face from view. He stayed, not starting his bike, just looking at Jack for a few minutes.

Until finally Jack looked at him and bowed his head to quietly speak. "Good night Julius. May your bike take you far, fast." He humbled. He heard Julius hum and start the bike. Jack stayed frozen in place until the bike was nowhere to be seen or heard. Jack turned around and quietly walked back into the temple. Hoping that the dark night will keep the secret of this and his friends never know of this.

CXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJ

It was around the same time when the Xiaolin temple recruited new students, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Baily and Kimiko Tohomiko, to become the next generation of Xiaolin warriors, that the Xiaolin Temple got a request from the wealthy Spicer family. It was to teach their son to live a modest life. Apparently it was the 'in' thing at that time to send the more unsocial of the higher class kids to camps or special schools. The temple was chosen to host their only son because they were not as tech oriented as most others.

And even though the temple refused to host a student against their will, they had to agree as one day the boy was just left at the front gate with nothing on him but his clothes. Jack Spicer, the only child of Caroline and Jonathan Spicer, was not happy to have been dropped off without any of his belongings. But his parents had threatened him with cutting off any future allowances before he was 18, so he stayed. He scowled heavily at the monks and their new students. Not at all happy about the situation or that the monks at the temple of Xiaolin were do gooders that forthwith, decided to shelter Jack for the time being.

He wasn't accepted by the Xialoin's new students at first as he grouched and scowled at them, whenever they came near. Omi most of all, as he was too curious about the boy's coloring. After all, he was an albino with snow white skin, bright sunset colored hair and ruby red eyes. He was used to being harassed and bullied everywhere he went. And he wasn't ready to trust these new kids any time soon.

He became involved with the Shen Gong Wu conflict when he saw the monks training with the magical items. Omi had happily explained all he knew to the albino boy who soaked up all the information about them. His interest in them was clear to all and Master Fung, who had seen the boy do incredible things with his hands and anything technological, made a decision to add a new xiaolin student to the group. That was how Jack Spicer boy Genius became the Xiaolin dragon of Metal.

CXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJ

Jack's beginning into the Shen Gong Wu conflict was a little blotchy. His first mission included the Sword of the Storm in Monte Carlo, where it was sunny and sandy. By the end of the showdown Jack was covered in sand and scrapes. When Raimundo lost the Xiaolin showdown against Tubbimura he ended up being way too close to jack, who had none of his tech to protect him from the crash. Although, watching the Brazilian beat Tubbimura later on in a Shen Yi Bu Dare, pretty much covered for the damages caused earlier on. After all, Jack can be vindictive.

"Will you at least give me a hint as to the nature of your study?" Jack heard Omi ask as he closed in on the room where Raimundo was studying.

"Well, let's just say I'm preparing for future challenges." Raimundo replied to what only could have been Omi's insistent questioning. Jack smirked at when he heard Omi huff and leave the room. Jack calmly stood out of sight of Omi and quietly walked into the room when he was gone. Jack chuckled when he saw Raimundo secretly playing Goo zombies 2.

"Wanna play a dual?" Raimundo asked the albino as he settled down next to the table. He cleared up some of the scroll away and leaned against the table legs.

"Sure." Jack said taking out his own game of Goo zombies 2 that he secretly got with Rai's help. "Be ready to lose though."

"Bring it on, Tech boy!" Raimundo grinned down at Jack.

While the others had been grousing about losing the Sword of the storm to Tubbimura, Jack had helped Rai with his studies in the Wu. Now, from the Xiaolin dragons in training there were **two** geniuses who knew more of the Shen gong Wu than the others.

Helping out Rai with his studies helped Jack too. He had finally managed to trust one of the Xiaolin monks to watch his back and not bully him. Of course Jack knew Rai would still tease him. That was just in his nature. At least they had managed to get back at the cocky ninja **and** get back five Shen Gong Wu at the same time.

A while into the game Raimundo asked. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, refusing to tear his eyes away from the game.

"Why were you hiding during today's Showdown?"

"Nothing, Just didn't wanna get in the way and get scraped again." Rai had seen Jack flinch at the question and heard him hedge when he had replied. There was definitely something Jack was hiding from him.

The dragon of wind played for time and Jack was back to focusing completely on his game again.

"Oh man! No fair Raimundo! Again!" Jack yelled out as he died in the game. Glowering at the dragon of Wind, who smiled back smugly at the tech wiz.

"Bring it on, Hombre." Rai grinned and they started again. Raimundo watched Jack for a while before immersing himself in the game too.

After all, Jack Spicer may be whiny and a brat, but he was good. Raimundo smiled as he beat Jack's butt in Goo zombies 2.

CXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJ

For the first time in his life Jack Spicer had friends. Friends, who didn't stick around with him for his money or to abuse him. No they stayed because they thought of him as an actual friend. They had shown him that they had no issues with jack being an Albino. They also showed him the way to being a Xiaolin. Helped him to be good at what he can do and something other than robotics. They helped him know the limits of his body, this included being thrown and beaten and at times pure humiliation for the boy but Master Fung always encouraged him to do better. Even though the way he encouraged Jack, left the Tech wiz many times in confusion it still led him becoming a better him.

Jack Spicer had become less flighty as the time went by. He was still paranoid and had many instances of being bratty, hey! he's still a kid, but his personality had improved in leaps. The only thing that made him go batty in the Xiaolin temple now was the limited access he had to the technology. He had barely any time for his robotics in between the training, Wu hunting, chores and studies. Also the fact that he didn't have any money of his own to get the tech he needed and that his parents were still not providing for him. He was bound to go crabby at times and Master Fung accepted that of him and was teaching him to resist showing his anger this way. But then again the temple provided the most necessary of items for the tech wiz. After all how were they to have a Xiaolin dragon of metal without any metal for him to use. And jack was all the more grateful for it.

And soon jack realized that he was indeed very glad to have been left at the temple, when he came face to face, with the one who had opened Wuya's puzzle box.

Julius Spicer was the more loved and spoilt cousin of Jack, more so than Megan. He was also the worst bully Jack had ever encountered, especially when he smiled and behaved so well in front of Jack's Parents. This meant, they adored him for being good and got angry with jack, believing whatever story Julius made up about him.

When Jack had seen Julius at the hunt for the Shroud of Shadows Jack had happily hidden himself behind tall and buff Clay. It was easy to hide since the others call out on him. They must've thought he was scared of getting in the middle of things and getting hurt again. Even with the delay in meeting his cousin in the Xiaolin Heylin conflict they were meant to meet up somewhere. After all, he was now a dragon in training and that meant he had to go on all the Wu hunts with the others.

And on the hunt for the Serpent's Tail Jack Spicer met his Arch Enemy, Julius Spicer.

"Well well, lookie who I found in New York~" Julius called smugly from the Giant Robot. "Jackie, My favorite cousin~"

Jack, who had somehow managed to stick with Omi while they got lost from the others and found Jerome in the City of New York, shuddered as the evil Spicer teen grinned down at him.

"Jack man, you know this dude?" Jermaine asked looking skeptically at the evil teen and the floating ghost.

"Unfortunately." Groused out the albino.

"Jack. You are related to the evil Spicer?" Omi asked looking between the two. The two teens looked nothing alike except maybe the height. While Jack was albinic, Julius Spicer was tanned from all his activities out in the sun. He was also lean but he had muscles gained from playing all kinds of sports and exercising daily.

"Did you miss that our last names are the same, Cueball?" Jack dead panned at Omi, at which the mentioned cue ball turned bright red and grinned sheepishly at Jack.

"Aww. Was this a secret from your little yellow ball of a friend?" Julius sneered. "Huh, that's something… never though the day would come that _you_ would have a friend." Julius mumbled then grinned evilly and continued. "Or are they saying so just because they pity you. You know how much of a useless dunce you are. You can't do anything right unless told what to do." Julius's tone changed from a sneer to a dark growl as he spoke.

As Omi watched this happen he saw Jack's eyes lose any and all spark to it. "Jack Spicer, do not listen to what the evil Spicer says. We are friends!"

"How did Jackie get into this?" Catnappe spoke from next to Julius. "Not that it's a problem. We can now humiliate him in front of his new friends." She snickered.

"Stop wasting time. We have the Serpent's Tail! Let's go." Wuya screeched from next to the teens.

Catnappe hissed back at the annoying floating witch while Julius sneered. "Shut it, Wuya. You don't order me around." The itch grumbled at this. "This isn't worth you screeching anyway."Julius said pushing some controls making the giant robot he was in aim and charge up in a second to shoot at the Xiaolin monks and new friend.

"That ain't good!" Jermaine yelled.

"Jack! We must move." Omi yelled out grabbing hold of the prone albino.

"Disappear, you useless freak!" Julius yelled and pressed to attack when the ground shook for the third in span of short five minutes and this time what broke out of the ground was Dojo and the rest of the Xiaolin monks.

"We gotta move, man!" Jermaine called out, grabbing Omi and Jack and moved away from their spot. Jack screamed as the giant robot's foot fell on where had been at moments ago.

"One more second and we would have been Pancakes." Jack mumbled.

"Would'na been pretty being pancakes." Jermaine looked at a whiter pale than normal looking Jack.

Jack shuddered. "Did you have to mention that?!" Jack asked, feeling his guts clench in horror.

"Dojo!" Omi called out happily and Jermaine's attention went to a minimizing green dragon.

"That's a… **_Dragon_**?" Jermaine questioned astonished, while a now small Dojo was complaining about chafing.

"Not the best example but, yeah, he is one." Jack said distractedly. He was looking at the now once again free serpent's tail.

Suddenly Omi was carried into a tight hug by Raimundo. "You're alive! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Raimundo cried out while hugging and waving Omi around. "We were so worried like-" Abruptly he stopped to look at his friends who were all staring at him. "What? I was worried." Rai explained while quickly releasing Omi.

"Get a room." Jack grumbled from next to Jermaine looking at the scene Rai was creating.

"Someone gonna grab the Shen Gong Wu?" They all heard Dojo cry out and instantly it was a battle to try and capture the illusive snake like Wu.

"That Wu is mine!" Julius yelled out as he and Catnappe jumped out of the giant robot.

As the teens tried to grab it, the Serpent's tail enjoyed a game of tag, always changing its direction at the last second.

"Got you!" Omi called out as he finally managed to grab one end of the tail. He smiled at Jack who had aimed for the Wu as well, but had ended falling at Omi's feet.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." Julius called out, snatching everyone's attention to him, from the other end of the Wu.

"Julius Spicer! Why are you always up in my busy ness?" Omi asked exasperated and Jack face-planted into the Serpent's tail. Omi looked bemusedly at Jack before speaking again, neither teen letting go of the Wu. "Name your Challenge!"

Julius looked around and grinned. "The game is Basketball, One on One, ten minutes on the clock. My Jet Bootsu against your Mantis Flip Coin."

"But… I don't know how to play this game of Baskets and balls." Omi hedged.

"I do. Put me in the game." Jack watched silently as Jermaine stepped into the play. He pats himself clear of any dust as the conversation continued onto becoming a Shen Yi Bu Dare. However, he kept an eye on the cat costumed teen.

"I'll sit this one out." Catnappe purred looking slyly at Jack.

"So my Shroud of Shadows and Jet Bootsu against your Mantis Flip coin and…?" Julius asked lifting a dark eyebrow.

"The Falcon's eye is the only other Wu I have."

"Fine, the winner gets the Wu and Jack Spicer!" Julius yelled out for all to hear. For an instant, Jack froze, while his friends surrounding him yelled out in surprise. "You win, he goes with you. I win, Jackie goes back home, with me!" Julius sounded smug.

"You're making it sound like he's worth much." Catnappe said blowing on her sharp nails.

"As MY slave, he is." Julius grinned, showing teeth at Jack, who whimpered and shrunk in on himself.

"You worried?" Raimundo asked his friends.

"Yeah." Clay didn't hesitate to answer followed by Kimiko.

"Yep."

"More than you know." Jack whispered.

"Why does he want you anyway?" Raimundo asked Jack.

"Long story short, I'm his mechanic." Jack grumbled, recovering somewhat.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Both Omi and Julius yelled at each other. And with the magical words the area changed into outer space, with separate rocks for spectators. Also Jack was removed from next to his friends to become seated on the top of the score board hanging on for his life.

Jack didn't hear what came before, but soon the yell of Gong Yi Tempai was heard and already the score bells have begun to ring.

"Damn, I can't look." Jack shook as held onto the score board. "If Julius wins I'll be his slave till I DIE!" Jack shuddered at the thought. There was another score for the Heylin side and Jack freaked. "Omi. You better not lose this match. If you do I will haunt you until after the afterlife!" jack yelled out from when he lay.

From way down below Rai asked. "How does that work?"

Jack was ready to growl by then. At that moment there was a triumphant cheer and there was a score for the Xiaolin side. Julius made a tougher team though with the giant robot on his side, but Omi was a natural at picking up new forms of physical activity and apparently Basketball was the same.

"Omi, go under!" Jack called out to assist.

"Shut up, freak!" Julius' angry yell froze Jack in place. The Xiaolin noticed how the one to usually never let that go didn't utter a sound.

Omi followed Jack's instructions. As it turned out the Robot wasn't that quick to balance itself from falling over. Omi managed to get another score for the team. From high above Jack cheered silently.

The game continued, Omi and Jermaine made a good team, helping each other to reach the hoop and score goals. After getting fed up and seeing that the Xiaolin seem to be covering ground, Julius started using the Sheng gong Wu in his possession to cheat.

Jack looked away from the match. Hearing the scores and cheers were enough to tell him who was winning. And he dared not aggravate Julius into becoming more aggressive. He may **have** to deal with that at home. But he didn't want his friends to become Julius' victims.

Ten minutes were almost up and Jack could hardly breathe with the tension that surrounded him. Then the final ding was heard and fireworks started to light up the sky. Just as suddenly as the place changed to the crazy Basketball court, it turned back. The Wu that had become the ball and the Shen Gong Wu wagered went to the victor, as did Jack apparently. He was left dazed in the arms of grinning Jermaine.

"Well, we won your Wu and the princess. How 'bout that." Jermaine teased, still holding Jack in a princess hold.

"Shut it." Was all Jack mumbled at being called a princess, flushing a bright fuchsia. Jack moved to be let down and Jermaine let him still smirking. It wasn't his fault that Jack had ended up with him nor was that Jack actually quite pretty.

"You lost doofus." Catnappe hisses a Julius.

Julius growled from the side, grinding his teeth in anger. "Jack! Let's go!" Julius yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"We won little boy. Jack ain't going nowhere with ya." Jermaine yelled back.

"Jack!" Julius yelled again looking straight at a petrified Jack. He knew Jack; he could still get him to come back to the Spicer estate with him. As the stare that went on, Julius saw Jack's will waver and finally break as he lowered his gaze to the ground. He had taught Jack the repercussions of rebellion way better for it to be broken so easily. Julius grinned when Jack took a step towards him.

But then he didn't count of Jack's new **friends**.

"Jack's going nowhere with you, partner." Clay said coming to stand in front of Jack, completely hiding him from Julius' view.

"Yeah! Like we'll let you bully him around." Kimiko spoke up as well, coming to stand next the cowboy. Omi and Jermaine came to stand by Jack's left side. His right covered by an angry Hispanic and a mini dragon.

"Jack isn't so weak anymore Spicer. And he sure ain't friendless either. We won't let him go back to you ever again." Raimundo said with a grim determination Jack has never seen on him yet. Jack didn't know why they were doing this for him. But the simple fact that they **were** standing up for him moved him more than anything before.

Julius, who could no longer make any eye contact with Jack to force him back with sheer will, was furious. However at Wuya's behest he left the scene in the giant robot he had come in.

"The game is on, Jackie. Get ready to face the music." Julius said just before leaving.

Jack shuddered at the threat, but warmed at his friends' protection. He went back to the temple in confusion. But also with a stronger will. He thought, just for a moment, he could fight Julius and win.

CXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJ

"Young Jack. May I have a word?" Master Fung called from where he stood at the door. Jack looked up from where he stood. His body felt heavy like lead. All hid energy had been drained after the meeting with his cruel cousin. Jack's gaze at the master monk was dull and hopeless.

After a moment Jack nodded and moved towards his current caretaker and walked with him into the temple gardens.

"I called to inform you that your parents have come into contact with me." Master Fung said. Although he saw the form of the lithe boy slump lower into himself he continued on. Jack was a smart boy. The monk internally frowned at how quickly the boy came to accept the inevitable. Where was the fight the boy had all throughout his stay at the temple? "They want you to come back home." He continued, all the while walking calmly through the garden.

Jack had known this would happen. Even if his friends had stood up for him against Julius, how were they going to stand up against his parents? And now when he got back, Julius will be there to greet him back into his house and cage.

Master Fung watched as the young albino shrunk in on himself. The spark of life he saw in the boy diminishing so quickly. Slowly taking a breath he spoke again. "The doors of this temple are always open for all who need sanctuary." They stopped back at the door going inside. "Why don't you inform your friends?"

Jack did as instructed lifelessly; He faced the outcry of his friends just as lifelessly and went to pack, not facing any of his friends requests to not go. To stay was not an option. Not when his parent's had called and no matter how much Jack wanted to he stay, he would abide his parents in this.

CXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJCXJ

The sound of his mobile ringing startled jack out of his automated moves. He glanced at the phone that he had received from Kimiko and stared. It was a number Jack can never forget.

He knew what a delay in answering would be for him and quickly answered. He was going back to his cage. Better not to antagonize anymore.

"Hello, Julius." Jack spoke softly.

"Did you get the good news Jack? You're coming home. Isn't that great." Julius said insincerely.

"Yes, Julius." Jack said in monotone.

"Aww. Don't be like that." Julius cooed. "I liked you fighting back, Jack. It's been a while since I broke you again." Jack shuddered at the cruel laughter that followed. "Tell you what, let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Jack hedged. His mind coming up with all the ways a deal or anything like that can backfire when with his cousin.

"Yes, a deal. You can stay at the _Xiaolin temple_ ," Julius sneered when speaking of the place, "and you can go on with the Shen gong Wu hunts. The only thing is… the moment you lose a Xiaolin showdown with me Jack, you're mine. But here's the catch. You have to compete in the showdowns. No more being on the side lines. No more letting your friends doing your fighting." Jack shivered in fear. Julius knew he was no good without his machines. Did he want jack to ide in the showdowns?! "Oh but then again… you're useless without your bots right? But right now they are mine to command. Now there's a dilemma. Hmm…" Jack held his breath as Julius continued. "Let's do a trade off then, Jack. Give me a Shen Gong Wu I will like and you will get some of your resources back. You want to help out your friends don't you?" Julius cooed from other end of the line. "If you don't want to, you can always come back home Jack."

Jack surrendered. He didn't want to go home to face his tormentor of many years. But how was he to betray his friends as well?

"Good night Jackie. Think hard on what I've said." Julius purred from his end of the line and finally cut it. Jack slumped and fell onto his room floor. Jack didn't know how to get out of this predicament. But he knew one thing. He will not go back to Julius. Never again.

* * *

Ok so maybe Catnappe was a bit OOC and we have a new spicer. I hope you like this idea and please read and review. Tell me what you think. Jack is a bit more capable in this... sometimes. hehe.

Will update as soon as I get the next Chapter done! See ya~


End file.
